Beauty Through the Eyes of a Stranger
by CoffeeeFreeeak
Summary: The Fellowship moves to continue their quest, but meet strange and unusual characters along the way who could help or hinder their duty. Starts right before the mines.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The sun was starting to set against the once brilliant blue sky. A combination of colors: red, orange, pink, and light purple, blended together to form an inspiring sun set which made Frodo stop in his tracks to look. The evening paints provided a much needed difference from the gray, cold skies that loomed over the mountain they were previously on.

Frodo sighed deeply and once again tried to convince himself that he had made the best choice for him and the rest of the Fellowship. Although Gandalf didn't seem too pleased with his selection and that's what bothered Frodo most. He wished Gandalf would tell him what troubles he thought laid in the bottomless mines but Gandalf remained distant and lead the group silently towards the caverns.

The quite opposite of Gandalf, Gimli was overjoyed by Frodo's pick. He rambled on and on about what the mines were like and he more than once ragged on Legolas about his 'way of living.' However, Frodo suspected that not everything Gimli said was true.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo glanced away from the setting sun and smiled as his gardener and close friend, Sam, walked hurried towards. "Are you alright, Mr. Frodo? Is It alright?" Sam implied the ring.

Frodo nodded and continued to trudge on once more. "Yes, Sam. Everything is fine." He wished terribly he could believe himself.

Sam nodded. "Gandalf…well, he says we're almost there. By nightfall, we'll be sure to reach the mines."

Frodo nodded once more, and started going over in his mind of whether he made the right choice again. Sam continued a small stream of chatter but Frodo remained quiet and only put in a word or two.

Slowly but surely, as the time ticked away, the sun sank down completely and the stars started to gleam out from under the darkening sky. Gandalf suddenly drew to a stop and Frodo snapped out of his reverie to look around.

A couple of trees dotted the area nicely and a medium sized lake lapped almost soundlessly against the rocks that covered the edge. Gandalf was standing in front an enormous rock face and Frodo quickly realized he was staring at the entrance to the mines.

Pippin and Merry plopped themselves on the ground, obviously tired. Sam moved to take care of Bill, his pony that had traveled with them, and Gimli stood there looking impatient. The rest of the Fellowship, Gandalf, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn, had gathered in a small group and seemed to be discussing secretly amongst themselves. Frodo softly walked up to them and listened carefully.

"There's someone…I'm sure of it." Legolas sounded anxious and he looked around nervously.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I noticed also. We need to get in the mines...and quick."

Gandalf continued listening and Boromir soon put his thoughts in. "The hobbits are tired. We need to rest."

"We can rest inside the mines!" Aragorn insisted.

At that statement, Gandalf shifted apprehensively. "We can rest for awhile here." He decided. "The news of our Fellowship has yet to be spread throughout Middle Earth. We'll be safe…for one night."

Boromir nodded in agreement and Legolas presently approved also. Aragorn remained doubtful. "And the person that's following us?" he asked.

"We'll keep watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR characters and I am not doing this for money. Although I wish. **

Ch. 2

A young mortal man stood off in the distance and watched as the Fellowship started to settle down by the entrance to the mines that remained closed because of the disposition of the moon. The character had been following and spying on the Fellowship since they had come back down the mountains and he didn't intend to stop now. He knew it would be difficult to see him, even for the elf. He had midnight black hair and extremely dark eyes which examined the company's every move. The clothes he wore watched his surroundings extraordinarily well; a moss-green cloak, brown leggings, black overcoat, leather boots. He was in perfect camouflage.

He silently crept closer to the party as some of them started to drift into sleep. Hunched over and close to the ground, he suddenly cursed to himself when he realized that they had made the elf keep guard. It made sense, of course. Elves don't need sleep so it would be no trouble at all for the immortal fellow to stand guard over his band. However, it was trouble for the rogue.

Minding himself to remain silent, the young man disappeared back to where he left his horse, Barmawa. She was a beautiful chestnut and was sweet in nature, but the rogue took no notice and always treated her roughly. He grabbed her harshly by the bridle and led her back to where he was only a moment ago.

The rogue picked a rock and, keeping an eye on the elf, threw it to the right of him. The elf's head jerked up and he stared off in that direction.

"Come on, then." The man said softly as he let go of the horse and slapped her rump. Barmawa let out a small neigh and immediately took off at a slow canter in the track off her owner's throw.

The rogue grinned to himself as he saw the elf leave his post to go find the horse. He knew Barmawa would keep going for a bit and she wouldn't want to be led back by a stranger, so the man quietly sneaked out of under his cover.

As he moved closer, he could see that the company slept deeply. Snores were echoing in stereo and it was clear that they weren't going to wake up any time soon.

He carefully walked over to where the sacks laid. Checking to make sure the elf wasn't coming back; he practically ripped the pack apart. A couple of apples dropped to the ground, followed by bread and a canteen. He stopped short, looked over at the sleeping bodies to reassure himself, and then snatched up the food.

Suddenly the rogue knew that he had not checked carefully enough; a cold blade was now pressing against the fair skin on his neck.


End file.
